A semiconductor inspection device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is used to temporarily electrically connect a semiconductor device to an external circuit board or the like. A large number of spherical contacts are arranged on the back of the semiconductor device in a grid or matrix pattern. An insulating substrate opposed to the spherical contacts has a large number of recessed portions, which contain spiral contacts opposed to the spherical contacts.
If the back of the semiconductor device is pressed against the insulating substrate, the spiral contacts are brought into contact with the spherical contacts such that the spiral contacts are spirally wound around the spherical contacts. This allows the spherical contacts to be electrically connected to the spiral contacts securely.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-175859